1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to closet structures and more particularly pertains to a telescoping ceiling closet for storing objects within a space above a ceiling of a structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of closet structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, closet structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art closet structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,412,601; 4,076,351; 4,060,292; 4,026,434; and 3,956,780.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a telescoping ceiling closet for storing objects within a space above a ceiling structure which includes an enclosure securable to the joists above the ceiling, and a storage structure telescopingly received within the enclosure which may be lowered therefrom into the interior of the building for access thereto, wherein the storage structure includes a hanger bar and a shelf for storing hanging clothes and other objects therein. Furthermore, none of the known prior art closet structures teach or suggest a telescoping ceiling closet of the aforementioned structure which further includes a retracting mechanism for effecting return of the storage structure within the enclosure that may include either return springs or a motorized drive.
In these respects, the telescoping ceiling closet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing objects within a space above a ceiling of a building.